


117

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the last year Dean Winchester had borrowed 117 pens from him in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	117

**Author's Note:**

> Just a plot bunny that annoyed me until it was written. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, prompts, etc

117 Castiel looked at the quick calculation he’d done for himself. Over the last year Dean Winchester had borrowed 117 pens from him in class. Where were they all going? Surely no one was that bad with stationery?

The two boys weren’t friends. Sure they were in the same grade but other than forced group work or Dean asking for a pen, the pair didn’t speak much. Dean was more into science and sports whilst Castiel enjoyed English and Maths. History and art were their shared subjects and the only time they were even remotely near each other.

Problem was Castiel had developed a crush on Dean many months ago. He’d almost come to depend on Dean asking him for a pen at the beginning of their classes. But Dean was much more popular and way out of Castiel’s league. There was also the fact that Dean was 99% most likely to be straight, though he hadn’t had a girlfriend at all during their senior year. But Castiel shrugged that off as dedication to his school work and trying to get into the right college. 

Now here he was; one week from graduation and a 117 pens owed to him. Normally Castiel would just let it slide not wanting to cause trouble. He’d managed to avoid the school bullies this year by letting things just slide. However a surge of courage pumped through his veins. He would soon graduate and be going to college probably never to see Dean Winchester again so now seemed like to perfect time to confront him about the missing stationery.

It was 3pm and Castiel was heading to the car park. Everyone on campus knew the black Impala was Dean’s car, a gift from his parents for getting good grades. He’d wait for him there and confront the other man over the pen debacle. Most of the other students had left by now so Castiel knew at least he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of a crowd of people.

At 3:15pm Castiel almost decided to give up and go. 

“What are you doing?” 

The voice caused Castiel to turn around only to be confronted by the green eyed boy. When had Dean managed to sneak up to him?

“Dean Winchester,” Castiel was glad he didn’t shriek his words. “I’ve come here to confront you,” he swallowed hard.

“Confront me?” Dean cocked a brow, he could beat the smaller man in an instant. “About what?” But there was no malice in Dean’s eye, it was more like a look of intrigue, a playfulness towards Castiel’s statement.

“117,” Castiel held out the piece of scrap paper he’d done his estimate on. “That’s how many pens you have borrowed from me over the past year. I want to know what a person does with so many pens. How have you possibly lost them all?”

Dean chuckled, scrunching the paper into a ball and tossing it aside. “Get in,” he gestured to the passenger’s side. 

Cautiously Castiel obliged. He was sitting in the passenger’s seat not knowing what he was doing there. “Dean what are we-”

“Glove compartment,” Dean cut him off, pointing as he spoke.

Confused, Castiel opened the glove compartment as instructed. His eyes went wide. There bundled together was a pile of pens. All of them his. Dean had kept them all. But why? “Dean I don’t understand.”

“It wasn’t about borrowing a pen from you Cas, well it was on the first day, but after I asked you I knew I wanted to talk to you more,” Dean confessed. “So I decided to ask you for another pen and then another as an excuse just to talk to you. I never actually figured you’d let me borrow this many.” He let out a nervous laugh.

“Oh,” Castiel thought back on all their interactions together. “Why didn’t you just talk to me? You never appeared to have trouble talking to any of the popular people in our grade; especially the girls. Most of them hang off your arm every chance they got.”

Dean shrugged. “Talking to girls is easy when they don’t interest you.” The answer stunned Castiel. “You’re the one I really wanted to ‘hang off my arm’ as you put it.” 

And now Castiel was blushing. “Well I guess we are both idiots. I only gave you those pens as an excuse to talk to you as well.”

Dean grinned. “So you like me too then?”

Castiel nodded. If Dean smiled at him anymore his whole body might as well go flush with red. 

“I was planning on handing them back to you next week during graduation if you hadn’t caught on before then. But this is so much better,” admitted Dean.

“Where do we go from here?” Castiel could barely believe his crush returned his feelings.

“Will your parents be home by now?” Dean asked referring to his watch.

Castiel shook his head. “No they both generally don’t get home from work until after six.”

“Any siblings?” Dean cocked a brow.

Castiel nodded this time. “Two, my brother Michael who lives across town with his wife and my sister Anna who goes to College up state.”

“Perfect,” Dean beamed. “Gives us plenty of time.”

“Plenty of time for what?” Castiel was confused. 

“Plenty of time for me to drive you home, take you up to your room, and make it up to you for stealing all your pens,” Dean sported a wicked grin before he captured Castiel’s lips on his own.


End file.
